Une 3ème Guerre ?
by leloudesmangas
Summary: L'histoire se passe 2ans après la fin de l'anime, Cagalli et Lacus ont repris le pouvoir d'Orb et des Plants. Mais un nouveau danger pourrait chambouler leur vie et celles de leur chevalier athrun et Kira Couple : Caga/Athrun , Lacus/Kira ...
1. Prologue

L'histoire se passe 2 ans après la fin de la 2ème guerre.

Cagalli est devenu la nouvelle représentante officielle d'Orb.

Athrun est restée avec elle et a laissé Meyrin en compagnie de sa sœur, Luna maria et de Shin qui combatte toujours pour Zaft.

Lacus a repris sa vie de chanteuse et est devenu la nouvelle présidente de Zaft grâce a Kira, ils vivaient tous les deux ensembles sur les PLANTS. Mais un danger qui menace les 2 plus grandes importantes femmes au monde va tout chambouler


	2. Chapter 1 et 2

Pov Athrun 

Quelle horreur le soleil le matin !! Je voulais tellement dormir encore un peu avec elle !! Elle est accrochée à moi, on a passé une nuit tranquille cette fois, pas de réunion jusqu'à minuit mais un dinée en tête a tête qui a fini au lit ! Il faudrait peut être la réveillé ?

- * la secoue doucement et l'embrasse* Debout mademoiselle Yulla Attha, votre pays vous attend !

- Mm ..... je veux dormir encore un peu ! Le peuple s'est déjeuner tout seul !

- T'as pas le choix, ta une réunion dans ....2 heures

- Et tu me réveille maintenant, il est trop tôt ! En plus j'en était à 1989 moutons !!!

- Mais je pensais que un petit déjeuner au bord de la mer tout les deux, te ferait plaisir .., nan ?

Pov Cagalli

Un déjeuner tout les 2 ? Mais depuis quand il est comme ça ? Il me prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sure ! Mais bon c'est peut être un piège ?! Je vais prendre le risque !

- D'accord ... Je suppose que c'est déjà tout prêt ?

- Tu suppose bien !

Je me lève, il me suit et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain.

Le petit pervers, il veut prendre sa douche avec moi ! Je me déshabille et me faufile dans la douche, je fais couler l'eau chaude sur moi, mais quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras par derrière. Il me murmure des mots doux dans l'oreille et nous finissons par nous doucher ensemble...Quand...

Pov Athrun

Mon portable sonne, je sors de la douche, je réponds :

- Moui allo ?

-..............

-Comment ?

-...........

-J'arrive tout de suite ( ou pas )

Fin de la discussion téléphonique, je m'habille vite en combinaison de pilote, je crois bien que le déjeuner n'est pas pour aujourd'hui

-Cagalli, il faut que j'aille régler une urgence, tu seras bientôt prévenu, il y a une attaque prêt des côtes Est d'Orb

- Fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Je partis donc en voiture en direction du souterrain de l'Infinite-Justice.

Pov Kira

Athrun va bientôt me rejoindre sur le champ de bataille, je dois tenir bon, il reste encore une bonne vingtaine de Gundam ennemies qui sont inconnus dans ma base de données.

Je dois faire bien attention à ne pas toucher la côte et les civils qui y sont.

- Kira je suis là !!

J'aperçois un Gundam qui met bien familiers. Le I-Justice et au commande mon cher Athrun.

Sans plus tarder, il commence à sortir son double sabre (_dsl je_ _suis nul pour raconter les combats_) et a tranché sans pitié tout les Gundam qu'il voit mais ....Il n'a pas vu un Gundam géant s'approché pas derrière avec un sabre digne du plus grand guerrier

- Athrun attention derrière toi !

- Qu'est ce q.......

Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible, Athrun viens de se faire battre ! Le justice a perdu ses « jambes » et le reste coule dans la mer.

Vite ! Il faut que je le rattrape !!

- Athrun !! Répond moi !! criais-je

- K- Ki ... Kira ? C'était quoi se monstre ???

Il est vivant je suis soulager ! Mais je n'ai pas assez de puissante pour arriver a retirer le justice de l'eau, je dois appeler des renforts, surtout que je ne peux pas me défendre devant un tel monstre si en plus de ça je dois tenir athrun par la « patte »!

-*allume la radio* Cagalli, tu m'entends ?

Pov Cagalli 

Je suis à peine arrivé au centre de commandement que l'on me dit qu'Athrun est dans une mauvaise posture ! Un appelle sur la fréquence du Freedom !

- Cagalli, tu m'entends ?

Kira !

- Oui je suis là ! Que se passe t-il ?

- Envoie moi des renforts je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec Athrun !

- J'arrive avec du renfort ! Ne lâche pas prise !

- Tu es folle, tu ne pourras pas faire face à ce monstre qui mesure au moins 205 mètres [NDA : Sa mesure combien un Gundam normal ?]

- On verra ça là-bas !* coupe la connexion *

Mon Athrun et mon frère sont en danger je dois intervenir ! L'Akatsuki me sera très utile, merci Papa ! ( et Mwu de me l'avoir rendu )

_**Chapitre 2 : Les secours**_

Pov Kira

Ma sœur va venir sur le champ de bataille pour nous aider, je dois tenir bon pour la protéger a son arrivée ! Une vraie tête de mule cette fille !

Pov Cagalli

Il faut que je me dépêche de trouver l'Akatsuki ! Où est-ce qu'il l'on planquer ? Si j'étais énorme, en or et puissant, où me cacherais-je ? Dans un coffre !!!Je file dans le coffre personnel des Gundam [Pure invention] et monte dedans et sors du souterrain. 2 min plus tard j'arrive sur les cotes Est d'Orb !

- Kira ou est –tu ?

- Cagalli je suis là !

-Tiens bon j'arrive ! [ Thème de pirates des caraïbes conseillé ]

Je me dirige vers le Freedom mais des Gundam ennemis s'interposent.

- Allez-vous faire foutre, DEGAGEZ DE MON CHEMIN !!

Je les dégomme vite fais, bien faits et je vais rejoindre les hommes les plus important de ma vie !

- Kira laisse moi t'aider !

- Vas-y prend Athrun et filez a l'hôpital, moi je vous couvre !

- Non je vais t'aidé à combattre !

- Cagalli, écoute moi et va sauver la vie d'Athrun !

- D'accord ! lui réponds ai-je

Je pars donc avec Athrun direction l'hôpital !!!

Pov Kira 

Je dois absolument trouver la raison de cette attaque, heureusement que j'ai put épargner des pilotes ennemis.

Cagalli et Athrun viennent de partir.

J'attaque donc tous les ennemis qui s'interposent et finalement ils s'enfuient ! Les trouillards !

Je vois un pilote et son Gundam écrasé au bord de la mer, le pilote est sortis du cockpit et s'apprête à filer mais je le retiens avec moi pour un interrogatoire !

Pov Athrun

J'ai du m'évanouir, je me souviens Cagalli a pris la relève pour me porté secours, dans ses moments là je me sens inutile. Je suis encore dans le Justice et mes écrans sont encore allumés ! L'Akatsuki me tiens, on atterri en douceur à la version Cagalli , bien sur - -', Cagalli descend de l'Akatsuki a une vitesse impressionnante et fonce sur le justice pour ouvrir le cockpit !

**Pov Cagalli**

J'ouvre son cockpit et je le vois, les yeux ouvert, un petit sourire.

Il s'est ouvert le crâne l'idiot !!

- Est-ce que ça va ? Mais non je suis bête quel question !*panique*

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien

- Athrun, tu peux tenir debout ?

- Oui, je crois

Il essaye de se lever mais retombe sur son siège

- Idiot, dans quel conneries tu t'es foutu cette fois ?

- Désolé .

- Bon maintenant, on file à l'hosto le plus proche

- Et comment on va y aller ?

- Tu monte avec moi dans l'Akatsuki, mais d'abord ... appuie-toi à moi !

- Et tu crois pouvoir me supporter ?

- Oh non t'es trop chiant, tu ne vas pas arrêter de me dire se que je dois faire ... ! Alors que je sais très bien piloter un Gundam !

- Je ne parlais pas dans se sens là ! *désespéré*

- N'importe ! J'ai de la force physiquement aussi !

- Bah voyons ! Tu sais même ne pas ouvrir une bouteille de Badoit !

- Tu m'énerve ! je crois que je vais te laisser ici ! Et pis, j'ai demandé à la compagnie Badoit de changer leurs bouchons !

- Je rigole allons-y ! C'est une blague pour les bouchons ?

- Bah ... non ...

- Tu me désespère ma chérie !

- Toi aussi , tu ne comprend pas ce que j'endure quand tu n'es pas là pour ouvrir mes bouteilles ! Espèce de malfrat !

Il m'énerve, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime !! Il s'appuie sur moi et nous descendons du justice pour monter dans l'Akatsuki !

- Calle toi bien sur le côté !

- Non mais Cagalli, je vais piloter, toi tu vas t'installer sur mes genoux !

- Tu n'es pas en état, Baka ! Pis j'ai encore grossi !

- Mais non , t'es parfaite ! Allé, laisse-moi faire ! *yeux du chat botté*

- Ta gagné !

- Allé ! Sur mes genoux !

- P-E-T-I-T pervers !!

- Arrête de grogner, ma tigresse !

- *rougis* Bon on se dépêche * va sur les genoux d'Athrun *


End file.
